


Peach Daiquiris

by Binary_Sunset



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Gay Bar, Sexual Harassment, my babies are responsible while drinking tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out at a favourite gay bar, Mikasa is harassed by an unpleasant frat boy, only to have a complete stranger come to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach Daiquiris

**Author's Note:**

> This just started out as a warmup. I ended up liking it enough to post it.
> 
> Edit: WE HAVE [FANART](http://fabi-art.tumblr.com/post/121767462074/quick-little-fanart-of-i-cant-make-witty-urls)!!! Special thank you to the lovely fabi-art on tumblr.

Mikasa knew Wall Maria, the local gay bar had really gone downhill. It was a well-known fact between her and her friends that the large quantity of straight men had pretty much ruined the experience for all queer women who dared to go near it. Yet, it was close by, and Mikasa always had a fair amount of luck with the girls there.

She was not so lucky this time around. This one guy had been completely unable to leave her alone since the moment he stepped into the bar. Though he was more tolerable when sober, by this time of night he’d downed at least 3 beers and Mikasa was having none of it.

“Yanno, baby, you’d be so much prettier if you’d just smile for me.” His speech was beginning to slur as he started to invade her space. “Come on, babe. Just a smile.”

“Sorry, I’m really not interested.” Mikasa averted her eyes, looking down into the peach daiquiri she ordered. She gripped her purse tightly, knowing full well that there was mace inside should things get ugly.

This was a fucking _gay_ bar — what chance did this guy think he had with the women here?

“Aw, come on, sweetheart. Just gimme a chance? I’m a nice guy.” He smelled distinctly of cheap cologne and cheaper beer as he got closer to Mikasa. The creep placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her face up. His grip was tight, restraining even. It was like she was some sort of object he was inspecting before making a purchase.

Mikasa’s knuckles turned white as she gripped her purse tighter. It was taking absolutely everything in her to not nail this guy in the face. She didn’t want to be charged with assault. Perhaps in a larger bar, one more crowded with people and bright lights, she’d get away with it. Unfortunately, the young woman had never really been much of a fan of that type of thing. Mikasa Ackerman certainly didn’t dance, and she preferred her haunts to have more of a light, casual atmosphere. The fact that she felt comfortable socialising here was one of the things that made Wall Maria so special to her. She refused to let this asshole take away her safe space.

That still didn't stop her from feeling threatened by his persistence. This guy wasn't small, either. His shoulders were at least one and a half times as broad as Mikasa's, and judging by his looks, he could probably hoist the young woman over his shoulder without breaking a sweat. Though she'd be trained in self defence and would probably beat him in a fight, every ounce of her was completely repulsed by him. The way he invaded her space without any regard to her feelings, ignoring her constant protests and requests for space. It was enough to make anyone feel small.

She was about to open her mouth to protest once more, hoping that maybe this time she'd finally get through to him, when a voice came from the stool next to her.  
  
“Hey, could you stop harassing my girlfriend?” a firm, commanding voice asked.

It wasn’t difficult to hear over the din of the conversations around them. They’d already lost a pretty fair percentage of clientele due to the sudden influx of unpleasant frat boys, making the already rather quiet bar even quieter.

Mikasa whipped her head around to see a tiny blond girl, her hair pulled into a high ponytail, sitting beside her. The stranger was absolutely _stunning_. The dress her “girlfriend” was wearing was a strapless, pale blue affair that was cut off just below the knee. It had a black sash tied in a loose bow around her waist. Mikasa couldn’t see the girl’s feet below the high bar, but she _could_ see the top of some sort of boots that came up to her calf.

She took a quick moment to look surprised at the stranger, who just winked at her. Mikasa moved closer to the blonde, deciding to play along. The stranger draped her arm around the girl’s shoulders. The action, though sudden, wasn’t unwelcome. Unlike the creep’s touches, the stranger’s didn’t feel forced or controlling, so much as familiar.

The guy blinked for a second, taking in the information laid before him. “Ah, sweet! You up for a three way?" 

Before Mikasa could yell at him, her fake date just leveled her eyes at the creep and asked, calm and rehearsed, “How dense are you?”

He didn’t quite know how to respond to that, and the stranger didn’t even give him the time to formulate a response.

“You realised this is a gay bar, right? And the girls here are generally lesbians?” The blonde stranger’s icy blue eyes were locked with the guy’s.

He squirmed a bit in his seat. “Yeah, but, she doesn’t look like a lesbian. Not in that dress and all that makeup.”

The girl shrugged, taking a sip of her cocktail. “And I don’t look a black belt,  but that doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”

The creep just grumbled at returned to his beer, turning his back to Mikasa. She breathed out quietly. Though she was relieved, something about the bar no longer felt quite _right_ to her. Her cocktail was fine, but knowing that creep was so close by, knowing that, if it wasn’t for the stranger’s intimidation, he could still have his hands on her. It left a bad taste in her mouth and put her on edge.

She’d taken a taxi here, knowing that she’d be drinking and not wanting to take any chances. Her brother lived close enough to drive her, and had promised to do so, since hailing a cab in this damn city was almost impossible.

Yet, as much as she’d wanted to get out of there, she still owed that stranger a thank you. She had basically threatened to beat up a guy to get him away from Mikasa. That had earned her at least a “thank you” and an exchange of phone numbers. In addition to all that, this woman was absolutely gorgeous, and, well, it was a gay bar. Most people here probably just wanted to hook up with someone they were attracted to, Mikasa included.

The dark-haired girl turned to the stranger. “Hey, babe, you wanna maybe get out of here?” She tried to keep up the illusion of the two being in a relationship, in case the creep from before could still hear her.

The stranger nodded, and the two started to head out the door, abandoning their drinks. The summer night was warm, the air around them thick with moisture. The hum of the city droned on around them, in the form of passing cars and the quiet chit-chat of pedestrians.

“Thanks for the help,” Mikasa started, leaning against the brick building. She let out a long breath into the night air, quietly thankful that there was a solid wall between her and that creep.

The other girl had stood beside her, taking out a phone and tapping out a quick text. “No problem. Glad to have that creep off your back.” She finished her text and looked up at Mikasa. For the first time that night since entering the dimly lit bar, the dark-haired girl was able to see the subtle, cobalt eyeliner her “girlfriend” was wearing. It accented the blue of her eyes, making them shine.

“So, do you mind telling me your name?” she asked.

“Annie. Annie Leonhardt. Yours?”

“Mikasa Ackerman.” She smiled slightly, darting her eyes downwards before looking back at Annie. “So, uh, I was thinking of calling my brother for a ride home. We could take you to yours if you want.” Perhaps it was the effect the alcohol had on her, or perhaps it was Mikasa's quiet desire, she added “Or you could come back to my place, if you want."

Annie, laughed. A dry, yet still charming sound. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, here's [Annie's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/2c/34/64/2c346429e9ec17e06e73fdc664da6962.jpg) and [Mikasa's dress](http://rusolclothing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/red-and-black-lace-wedding-dressred-and-black-wedding-dress-lace-gbarqon---big-easy-wedding-qohwrzgl.jpg). I found them to be really cute and used it as references while writing.  
> EDIT: This bitch takes [ commissions](https://aro-ackermans.tumblr.com/post/160970900544/hey-everyone-now-that-i-am-officially-no-longer).


End file.
